Black and Red
by JokesOnYou13
Summary: Billy Darley is everything she hated. She didn't know that Billy thought differently about her. A crush turns into an obsession. Billy is the predator and Bailey is his prey. (WARNINGS: violence, language, abuse, and rape). This is not a love story. Billy/OC Set before, during, and after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Happy Birthday

May 13th, 2006

Billy Darley. Where do I begin with Billy Darley? I suppose I could start by saying that Billy Darley is the devil. He is everything that I loath. If I could leave this damn piece of shit town and away from that damned gang, I would. The only reason why I have chosen to stay here is because of my dad. Dad has been working for Bones Darley, Billy's father, since I can remember. I have known Billy and Joe, his younger brother, my whole life. Joe is and always has been my favorite. He's funny, sweet, and treats women like princesses. Billy is the opposite. He's cruel, ruthless, and bloodthirsty. Many women would say he's a "sex god" and what not. However, I will tell you differently.

Billy and I have never really seen eye to eye, and I will tell you why. Billy thinks that he is some sort of god, and that he has the right to decide whether or not to kill someone. I feel that no one has the right to decide whether or not someone should die from your own bloody hands. I hate Billy Darley.

"I fucking hate you," I say to myself as I look at myself in the mirror. My pale arm is painted lightly with a red and purple bruise wrapped around my elbow. I stare back into my reddened, moist green eyes. My black, wavy hair is a wet and matted mess. I have nothing but a white towel covering my body. My eyes are focused on the bruise. Who the fuck gives him the right to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with? I'm not his fucking bitch. Fuck you Billy Darley.

Last night, I went to the Four Roses with an old highschool friend. He was only in town for a couple of days and wanted to take me out for a drink to celebrate my birthday. Everything was great and dandy until Billy decided to mess with my old friend, Jake. We were sitting by the bar, laughing about the good old days and how is high school sweetheart was now his fiancee and is having their baby in a few months.

"Wow, a baby? You're gonna be a father? I can't even imagine," I giggled.

Jake chuckled lightly, "I know. I can't even believe it myself, but I'm a man and a man takes care of his wife and kids."

I giggled again. I was beginning to get tipsy and my bladder could not hold in the beer much longer. I excused myself from our conversation to go to the bathroom and stopped midway. I got the most deadliest, darkest look Billy had ever given me. It did bother me and I was very confused by why he would look at me with so much anger. The beer took over and I decided not to think too much about. When I got out of the bathroom, I was welcomed with the most horrifying sight I have ever seen. Billy Darley was standing over a bloody faced Jake and wearing crimson coated brass knuckles.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed and ran towards my fear friend. The only thought that came to mind was the look of horror and worry on his fiance's face. I didn't realize the bar was completely empty. It was just Billy, his bloodhounds, Jake and me. I don't remember how I was pulled away from the scene and back to where the bathrooms and payphone were. The hallway was tinted by a red light and darker than the rest of the bar. I have grown to hate the color red.

I remember crying, sobbing, begging them to leave him alone. How Jake had a baby on the way and that we were nothing more than friends. No one cared, or even listened. I only cried like an idiot. I fucking hate you, Billy Darley!

Once that thought crossed my mind, the devil was in front of me. "Get up," he mumbled. I don't remember sitting on the ground. How did I get there? When I didn't move, He pulled me by my elbow with a mighty grip, "I said get the fuck up." I was pulled to me feet and against the wall.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him, crying. The images on the poor girls face made me feel uneasy. "Why would you just beat the fuck out of someone who didn't do anything wrong towards you? What is wrong with you?"

He was looked toward Bodie, whom I guessed was the one that dragged me away the scene. Bodie left us alone. Why did he leave us alone?

"Don't worry about that fuck anymore," that was all he said.

What the fuck?! I looked at him like he was insane. "What?! He was a friend. A FRIEND! He's getting married and about to have a baby. We went to high school together. He wanted to take me out for my birthday."

"That fuck lied to you," he said calmly as he lit a cigarette.

My facial expression never changed, "What are you talking about? Why would he lie to me about something like that?"

He stared at me with his cold eyes, "Don't worry about it. Go home."

Don't worry about it? Go home? What the hell was going on? How drunk was I? "No, tell me what's goin' on?"

"I fuckin' said go home, bitch!" His voice boomed over the echoing walls. I jumped at the sound and decided to go home. Just like he said. I still didn't get answers, and I probably never will.

Here I am, staring at myself in the mirror, the next morning. I can't take my eyes off of the bruise. I don't even remember him grabbing me that hard. Well, happy fucking birthday to me. Blow out the candles and make a wish. I wish to get out of the shit hole.

Let me know what you guys think about the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

May 15th, 2006

Jake was okay. I tried seeing him at the Hospital the next day after the whole incident, but no one would let me in his room. He had requested to keep me as far away from him as possible. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't hurt. I wish I could ask him what it was that Billy had told him to cause him to not want me to be around anymore. When the nurse told me I wasn't allowed to see him, I asked her to at least let me know that he was going to be okay. She was sympathetic and nice enough to tell me the good news, but had to turn me away.

Now, here I am driving from the hospital, bawling my eyes out like a little bitch because I had lost another friend due to Billy's obnoxious behavior. My old 1998 Cherokee jeep sputters down the street as I head toward my apartment. The neighborhood is awful, I know. The streets are filled with druggies and gangs, the Darley gang, and every building looks as though it will crumble from the tiniest earthquake. What a shit hole. After parking my car into an available spot, I walk up to my apartment. Once I get inside, I see the last person I want to see. Billy Darley.

The smell of alcohol fills the room. "Hey," that is all he can muster.

I don't know what to say, so I don't respond.

"You're dad's in the slammer."

My heart skips a beat. Did he just say what I think he just said? "Wh-when? How- what happened?" I stutter.

He gets closer to me, "Bones said Jeff got in a mix with an undercover pig. You know the rules, Bay. Once you're in the slam, you're on your own."

The world is spinning, this isn't real. I don't have any money to bail my father out of jail, and what Billy is basically telling me is that my dad is fucked and so am I. The anxiety is building, I can't breathe. The last thing I want or need right now is to become homeless. I can't stop the tears from forming, "Billy, I-I don't have money. I-I-I d-don't kn-kn-kn-know what t-t-t-to do." Damn my stutter.

He doesn't answer. Billy looks away and puts a cigarette in his mouth. It makes him uncomfortable when a girl cries, but I can't hold it in. I'm terrified. Being homeless on these streets would be my worst nightmare. "Bay." I ignore him, the tears won't stop flowing. Why is everything falling apart? "Bay." His voice is becoming louder, but I can't speak. My sobs only become harsher. "Bay!" This caught my attention. I look up at the man I hate, my vision blurred. He grabs my wrists, gently. "Bay, stop crying. Don't worry about money, I can get you a job."

"Y-you would do that? For me?" I'm shocked. Why would Billy do something like that for me?

He lights his cigarette, "Don't get too excited. You won't like your options."

I look at him with confusion, "why?"

While taking a hit he answers, "the only place I can get you a job is at a club."

"Why would I not like it? It's just a club."

A dark smirk spreads across his face, "strip club."

My jaw drops. No way in fucking hell am I showing my body to anyone who is willing to pay for it. I am not that desperate. I would rather be on the streets. Fuck that! "Fuck no!"

Billy looks surprised, "you would rather fend for yourself on the streets than show your tits for money?"

Looking down, I let the waterworks flow again, "please Billy. Please, I will do anything but that. What about the Four Roses? Don't you need another waitress?"

He sighs harshly, "Alright. Here's the deal. If I get you a job at the bar, you owe me."

His answer gets me to look up at him, "what do I owe you?"

"I will let you know. Right now, you should go see Jeff." Billy, takes a hit from his cigarette and walks out the door.

I try to compose myself. I'm conflicted with mixed emotions. I feel sad, happy, worried, and grateful. Perhaps I misunderstood Billy. Maybe he actually cares about me and never knew how to show it. Maybe Billy was telling me the truth about Jake. I want to hate Billy, but I also feel gratitude.

I run downstairs to my car and start driving to the police department. I have to see my dad and make sure he is okay. I finally get to the police station and enter inside. A woman in a tight, short, red dress is sitting on a bench next to the door. Her bleached hair looks like yellow cotton candy and her makeup is dripping down her face. She clearly looks fucked up on something. I assume it might be the powder Billy has been selling lately. She giggles when she catches my eye. "Hey honey, would you be a doll and get me the small plastic bag from a shoe? I need a sniff."

Before I can answer, a police officer walks up to me. "May I help you miss?"

"Um, I came to visit Jeff McKenneth," I say shyly.

The cop fold his arms across his chest. I look up at him and notice that he's a good looking man. He's tall, muscular, strong jawline, and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. He could be a model if he wanted, but instead he chose to protect the innocent. "What is a young girl like you trying to visit such a dangerous man like Mr. McKenneth?"

I look down at my feet, almost ashamed. "He's my father, sir." I can't look up at him. I really don't want to see the sympathy.

"Oh," I hear him say. "Come with me, miss McKenneth. My name is officer Rotella, by the way." I look at him, but not his face, and follow the officer. We pass the desks and other officers, and through a narrow hallway. On the left hand side, there is a window and a signup sheet where a female officer is sitting on the other side of the window. Officer Rotella took the signup sheet from the window and took a pen out from his pocket. "Sign your name, the date and time. Once you're done, I'll take you to the cells." I as I was told and gave everything back to him. "Tight this way, miss." I follow him to the cell of where my father is.

Dad pacing around, clearly uneasy by the whole situation. I slowly walk up to the cell, "Dad."

He looks at me with shock, "Bay. What the hell brought here?"

"Dad, Billy told me you were here. I can't get you out, but please tell me what I can do to help you."

Dad shakes his head, "There ain't nothin' you can do. It's my fault. I fucked up and now I gotta pay fer everythin'."

I begin to worry, "Dad, please tell what happened."

Dad looks behind me, "I can't say nothin' 'til a lawyer's here. I'll tell you everythin' later. I need you to go home. Don't come back 'til I call, got it?" I nod, like a good girl. He nods, "Good. Now go on, git."

Turning away from my dad, I look at officer Rotella. He looks at me with pity. It's like he knows what I'm going through. I hate it when people look at me like that. They shouldn't pity me. My life could be worst. I could be the one on the other side of the cell. Or dead. That's how I looked at things. I follow the handsome officer to the front of the department and out to my car. I want answers, but I have to wait until dad can call me. If they allow him to call me.

When I get home, I turn on the tv in the living and get the plastic back of herb off the table. The smell of bud fills the apartment once I open the bag. I start crushing and ripping apart the weed, putting it in a joint wrapper. Once the joint in rolled up and ready to go. I take as big of a hit I can possible bear, hold it in for a few seconds, and let it out. How could this wonderful drug be illegal? The feelings I have felt in the past couple of days disappears. I begin to relax and just not give a fuck about anything but what is going on at this exact moment. For the first time in the past few days, I feel peace. I let my eyes slowly close, and soon drift to sleep.

* * *

**I want to thank Kikibowen for reviewing this story. Yay! I am open to constructive criticism, so please don't hesitate to let me know what you think about my story sof ar. I promise it will become more interesting after a few more chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Max

June 8th, 2006

I have been working at the Four Roses for quite some time now. It wasn't as easy as I thought and hoped it would be. So many time I have screwed up on orders, and so many times I have lost tips because of it, but Billy says I will learn the ropes soon enough. Sammy, the bartender, has been nice enough to tell off any asshole that talks shit to or about me. He's an older Cuban man that no one likes to mess with. I like him.

Dad has his second trial in two weeks about his case. I have been visiting him at prison from time to time, but I am saddened that I no longer get to see Officer Rotella. He was such a nice man, and funny. I know what you're thinking, but we come from two different worlds. Besides, he doesn't think of me like that, he couldn't. Who would want to date a girl that has a father who is constantly in and out of jail, and part of the most notorious gang in Boston? It could never work out, but still I catch myself daydreaming about the beautiful man that protects and serves. Never had I once wished I had a different life. I have always accepted it, until now. I wish I could have had a normal life with a normal family. Maybe the Rotella would consider me then. I can't get him out of my head. His smile, his voice, the way he talks to me, and those most beautiful blue eyes I catch myself drowning in. I have never thought this way with anyone before. This is one hell of an infatuation.

Here I am, standing outside of the police station my father was once held up until a week ago. I'm holding a coconut cream pie in my hands, standing right outside the door, debating whether or not I should enter. My first intention was to thank him for his kindness, but I'm beginning to feel as though I'm going overboard. Fuck it, I just want to see him. I force myself to enter the building and walk up to a desk where another officer was sitting. I clear my throat softly, to let him know I was there. The older man looked up from his paperwork and smiled softly at me.

"Ah, you're here again?" he asks me jokingly.

I chuckle lightly and nod my head timidly, "I wanted to thank Officer Rotella for everything. So, I brought everyone some pie."

A grin spreads across the older man's face causing the wrinkles around his eyes to become more defined, "How cute are you? What kind of pie is it, miss McKenneth?"

"Coconut cream," I respond with a smile on my face.

"My favorite," a musical voice filled my ears from behind me. My smile widen as I turned to see my dream man. I shyly hand him the pie and look down at my feet. I can't look at him in the eye. Sometimes, I feel that he can read my mind that way. "Is this for me?"

I nod, slowly looking up at his handsome face. "Yes, but you have to share."

He chuckles lightly, "Thank you. Why did you bring me this?"

"Um, well, I wanted to thank you. You have been so kind and genuine. I figured I would pay you back."

He looks at me oddly, "Miss Mc-"

"Please call me Bailey," I interrupt him.

"Bailey," he repeats. God, it sounds so much better when he says it. Please, say my name again. "Bailey, um, you really didn't have to pay me back in anyway. But I do appreciate the thought." He pauses for a moment. "If you need anything, anything at all, please give me a call." He takes out a pen and paper from his desk and writes down a phone number. "This is my personal line, and this is my cell." He then gives me the piece of paper and smiles at me.

"Thank you Officer Rot-"

"Max," this time he interrupts me, which catches me off guard.

"What?" I ask stupidly.

He chuckles softly, "Max. You can call me Max."

I can't stop myself from smiling, "Thank you, for everything, Max."

With that I left, waving goodbye and a smile never leaving my face until I see the familiar '69 black mustang, with the trademark red tribal flames. I then see Billy smoking a cigarette with his little brother, Joey, beside the car. I have always liked Joey, he was about a year younger than me, but we seemed to get along just fine. He was so different from Billy, and yet in some ways, he was the same. I walk up to the car, slowly. Joey smiles when he sees me, clearly not expecting me at all.

"Yo, Bay!" He runs up to me and gives me the tightest hug he has ever given me before. "What the fuck you doing here? I thought they moved your dad."

I force myself to smile, "Yeah, they did. I just wanted to say thank you to one of the guy who works there. He actually made sure my dad got a good lawyer and took good care of him."

Joey just nodded. Billy, however, had a scowl on his face. "The fuck you need to thank a pig for? They're the ones that put him there in the first place."

I didn't argue. There was no point. I only looked down at my feet in embarrassment. I couldn't tell Billy the real reason why I was here. He would flip out if he found out that I had a little crush on one of the officers, so instead, I try to change the subject, "What are you guys doing here?"

Billy flicked his cigarette into the street, never keeping his eyes off of me. Joey answered for him, "We got a delivery. Supposed to meet someone around the corner in fifteen."

I raise my eyebrows, "That's pretty ballsy. In front of a station?"

Joey smirks, "yeah, but that's what makes it fun."

I stare at the two brothers in shock, "wow." That was all I can say. "Well, I better get going. I have work in an hour." Right when I am about to leave, Billy grabs me by the elbow. His grip is so tight that I almost whimper in pain.

He pulls me close to him and whispers in my ear, "You don't need to fuckin' thank a pig for nothin'. I don't ever want to catch you here again, got it?"

I look at him like he's insane. What gave him the right to tell me what I can and cannot do? I look over a Joey, who avoids eye contact with me; looking uncomfortable. "Why?"

Billy tightens his jaw, trying to remain calm. "Do as I say. When I got you a job, you asked me how you can pay me back. I want you to do exactly as I say or I'll have Sam fuckin' can your ass. I don't wanna see you here again, ya hear?" I look at him for a while before nodding my head like a good girl. I have never felt so weak and pathetic before in my life. Satisfied by my answer, Billy let go of my arm. When the two brothers left, I looked back at the station before walking to my car and head home.

What the fuck is wrong with Billy? He's been acting more controlling and almost possessive since my dad has been locked up. It's really starting to concern me, but what can I do? I'm just a girl with no say in anything. I'm too weak and pathetic. I'm sad that I will probably never get to see my dream man ever again. All because of Billy Darley. It's like he has been sent from hell just to make my life as miserable as possible. I hate you Billy Darley.

**I want to thank ElektraMackenzie for reviewing last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Billy is becoming more possessive of Bailey. She doesn't know it, but there is sooooo much more to come. It's only the beginning. Anyway, let me know what you think.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 First Offense

August 23rd, 2006

I haven't seen Max in two months. It has really been bothering me lately, and Billy has never left me alone. If dad were here, he would get Billy to lay off, but he won't be able to get out until another month. I have never felt so alone and angry in my life before. Every friend I have made I had lost due to Billy's actions. It was like he was trying to isolate me from the world. I know it's wrong and that he had no right to do so, but when you live in Darley's world, there is no getting out of it unless you want a death sentence. I want out. I want to leave this shit hole. I want to escape from Billy and his bloodhounds. I'm stuck.

Here I am, servicing drinks for drunken men at the Four Roses, feeling Billy's dark eye burn through me. He's alway watching me. I'm terrified. It's like he's a predator about to pounce on his prey. I ignore him as much as I can, but this seems to agitate him. I give a quick glance at him and catches his eye. His scowl is so intense, I force myself to look away. He has me in such a tight grasp, I can hardly breathe. It's getting difficult to concentrate.

"You alright, señorita?" Sammy asked me behind the bar, with a concerned look on his face. I have been told he doesn't like many people, but he has always been nice to me. I suppose it's because I always work so hard.

I put a fake smile on my face, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Take the rest of the night off. You work hard today," he says with his thick accent.

"But it's busy-"

Sammy cut me off by holding his hand up, "No. I got it. Go home and sleep."

A genuine smile spreads across my face. "Thanks Sam. I owe you one."

He chuckles softly, "I could use one of these." He points to his left cheek. I lean in and give him a peck on the cheek. "Good girl. Need Billy to give you a ride home?"

My heart skips a beat. "No-"

"Billy!" Sam yells across the bar.

I look down at my feet. Goddamn, I can never escape from him. Billy gets up from his seat, taking the last hit off of his cigarette. He stalks up to me and Sammy, never keeping his eyes off of me. He gives Sam a quick nod, leaning up against the bar. He's so close that I can smell him. His scent is always the smell of a sweet spicy cologne; either axe or old spice. I can't really tell the difference between the two.

"Bailey gets a night off. She works too hard. Take her home, yeah?" Sam asks Billy while cleaning a glass.

Billy turns his head to look at me, "You ready?" I take of the black apron and hand it over to Sam, then nod my head slowly. This is the most awkward feeling ever. I can't stop my hands from shaking, I really hope he doesn't notice. "Let's go," he mumbles as he walks out of the bar. I wave goodbye to Sammy and follow the one man I fear most.

The whole car ride has an awkward silence. When we finally get the apartment complex, Billy turns off the car, gets out and opens the door for me. Yeah, I know I'm shocked too. Billy is not the gentleman type at all. I'm getting so confused, but I don't complain at all. I just go along with whatever he's doing, thinking that maybe he has changed. I am so naïve. We both walk up to my apartment, with Billy behind me. Once I get to my door, I unlock it and walk inside. Billy pushes his way through the door, staring at me like he did at the bar. I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable by the situation. I really don't like being alone with him, not since the 'do as I say' bit that happened two months ago. I feel like something isn't right, but I say nothing; like a fucking idiot.

"Um, thanks for the ride. I'm gonna get some sleep," I say, breaking the silence. I walk over to my couch and starting taking off my heels. Billy doesn't say anything, he only walks up to the couch and sits next to me. There's that damn smell again. I begin shaking. Something is really wrong. My inner voice is screaming at me 'run away' but I can't; I'm frozen. I want to ask him what it is he's doing, but I can't find my voice. When I finally get the courage to look up at him, he's staring at me with those dark blue eyes. "Billy-?" I begin to ask, but interrupted by his mouth pressing hard against mine. I rip my head to the side, confused of what is going on.

He doesn't like that. He grabs my chin with an iron grip, pushing me into the couch. I whimper underneath him. "Kiss me," he demands.

I don't like this. My heart pounds so hard against my chest, it feel as though it will burst right through. My eyes begin to water as I shake my head. "Billy, please stop." I can smell the alcohol on his breath, making me feel sick to my stomach. "You're drunk-"

He squeezes my chin harder with a dark expression on his face, "What the fuck did I tell you? Huh? You will do exactly what I say and when I say it." I can feel my bottom lip tremble uncontrollably. His face softens by the pathetic look on my face, "Why can't you love?"

My eyes widen by question. I almost felt bad for him, but the fear was taking over. I just lay there, trembling. "How can y-you hu-hu-hurt s-so-someone you lo-love?" I can't stop myself from shaking.

"I have never put a fucking hand on you!" the anger is building from inside of him and so is mine.

"Billy, you're hurting me!" I have never raised my voice at him before. I don't know how is going to react to it. I prepare myself for anything. I stare deep into his eyes. His expression changes from anger to realization. He let's go of my chin and gets off me. When he stands, he clenches his fists into a tight ball. He suddenly punches the wall next to my head with an animalistic growl. I squeal from his sudden violent behavior and curl up into the couch, protecting myself. After he hits the wall, I hear the door slam shut. I jolt from the loud noise and force myself to look around the room. Billy was gone and I have never felt so afraid before in my life.

**Things are starting to get intense. I want to thank ElektraMackenzie and Kikibowen for reviewing Black and Red. I am also writing a Pirates of the Caribbean story as well. It's called The Last Descendant. Please check it out if you are interested. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Daddy's Back

September 20th, 2006

It is 10:39 AM and I am making myself some breakfast while smoking a bowl. I haven't seen Billy in a month and I must say I am in a fantastic mood. I put on Black Dahlia Murder and blast it through my stereo. The smell of bacon fills the room, making my mouth water. I mix up some pancake mix and pour the batter onto the pan, watching the surface bubble. When the bacon and pancakes are finished cooking, I get out a plate and shove food in my mouth while reading the newspaper. When I finish eating I look up at the clock to see that it's now 11:15 AM. I jump up and clean the kitchen as fast as I can before leaving my apartment.

Today is the day my dad is released from jail and I have to pick him up at 12:00 PM. I drive to the jailhouse and wait in the car. There I see my dad walking towards me with a grin on his face. I get out of the car and hug him tightly.

"Hi dad," I whisper in his ear.

"Hey darlin'. Not causin' trouble are ya?" he grumbles.

I let go of him and smile, "No sir. I've got a job now."

As we get into my car my dad looks at me funny, "A job? I thought you were gonna stick with school."

"Well, I decided to take a break from my classes," I say as I drive away. "Please don't look at me like that. I promise I'm gonna finish, but I had to pay for the bills while you were away."

"Pay for the bills?" Dad repeats. "Bay, I had everything set up for ya. Bones should'a told Billy to tell you that."

Wait. What the fuck did he just say? "Wait, Billy knew that you had everything taken care of so I didn't have to worry financially?" I asked, with a bit of anger. Billy fucked with my head, making me think that I needed him. Why the hell would he do that? I found out that he was in love with me a month ago, but now this is starting to piss me off. I hate this stupid game he is playing.

Dad looked at me hard, "Ya. He didn't mention it to ya?"

"No," I clenched my teeth. "He told me the opposite actually. He said that I was fucked without you and that he could get me a job, but I owed him."

Dad rolls the window down and lights a cigarette, "Is that so?"

When we finally get home, dad holds out his hand, "Give me the keys. I'm goin' to see Bones."

I'm suddenly filled with panic, "why?"

"Just give me the fucking keys, goddamn it."

I quickly hand them over, but I'm not letting him cause anymore trouble. He just got back, I don't want to lose him again. "I'm going with you."

"The fuck you ain't," dad slams the car door shut and starts the car.

I quickly get in from the passenger side and buckle my seatbelt, "Yes I am. I'm not letting you fuck up again, dad."

Dad only sighed and drove off. "I don't want Billy around you anymore. I don't trust the punk ass faggot."

"Dad, stop. Maybe there was some sort of misunderstanding-"

"Ain't no misunderstanding when it comes to orders. Bones makes sure things are loud and clear. Billy's playin' some sort'a game and I ain't likin' it all."

I stayed silent in my seat, bowing my head down. I'm in for it this time. I should have kept my mouth shut. When we get to Bones' bodyshop, we get out of the car and enter inside. The place is dusty and reeks of smoke. It's almost hard to breathe. I follow dad as he practically runs up to Bones.

Bones is a heavy set man, but don't underestimate him. He's one tough son of a bitch that you don't ever want to fuck with. He wears a thick black rimmed glasses and a plaid flannel with an old pair of jeans. "My god, he surfaces from hell's deep. Jeff, my man, how ya doin'?" Bones bellows when he sees my dad. He doesn't give my dad time to answer and looks at me with a grin, "Is that you, Bailey? Last time I saw ya, you were pushing little Joey into the sandbox." Bones let out a laugh that filled the room. I forced a small smile, hoping he wouldn't see the worry on my face.

"I wanna talk about your boy, Bones," dad interrupts our moment.

Bones abruptly puts a serious look on his face, "Which one fucked up this time? Not Joey. He's a good boy."

"Not Joey," dad shakes his head. "Billy."

"What kind'a shit he fuckin' up now?"

"He got Bay thinking she had to quit school so she could work," dad answers. Bones looks at me. I try my best not to look intimidated.

"Workin'? Where?"

"The Four Roses," I respond with a tiny voice.

Bones looks as though his head would pop. "I told that boy that I was payin' for the rent and not to worry about it." Bones turns to me, "You pay him money?" When I nod, Bones slams his fist onto his desk, making me jolt. "Fuck piece of shit! He owes me three grand and doesn't pay me shit, and takin' money from you! I'll fuckin' kill him!"

I look over at dad with my heart pounding against my chest. Dad hands me the keys and gently grabs my chin, "I want you to go home, lock the doors and don't let anyone in, understand?" I nod, obediently. "Good, now go home. I'll be there soon." With that I left, doing exactly what he told me. I have a really bad feeling about all of this.

**Thank you loves for reviewing! You know who you are XD You might hate this chapter or love it. As you all know Bones isn't too fond of his oldest son, and same goes for Bailey. I mean, let's face it, any father who has an attractive daughter would do anything to protect her from someone like Billy. How do you think Billy will react to all of this? Hmmm?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This chapter will be unsettling for some viewers. This is not meant to be a Billy bash. If you cannot read about any of the warnings I have posted on the summary, then I suggest you to not read this chapter. If you are okay with reading such things, then please let me know your thoughts and opinions. I have warned you all that this is not a romantic fanfiction. You have been warned. **

Chapter 6 Rage

September 21, 2006

BANG BANG BANG

My body jolted from my deep slumber from someone pounding on the door. I look at the clock from the kitchen which says 12:23pm. I quickly sit up from the couch while yawning and stretching.

BANG BANG BANG

"Jesus christ, I'm fucking coming," I grumble in irritation. I get up from the couch and walk to the door and open it without looking to see who it was. Once I open the door, someone forcefully pushes it open as wide as it can go, causing it to hit the wall. I am abruptly pushed onto the floor, catching me by surprise. I panic.

"You think daddy is gonna protect you all the time?" the voice hollered. I freeze. Pure terror has taken over me. I know who it is, but I can't look up at him. I'm absolutely petrified at this point. It seems like everytime I get a chance to be left alone, he always wants to push his way through. He has more power than I do, and he wants to show me that. My body shakes violently as I stand up from the floor. A hand wraps around my throat, preventing me from breathing and shoves me against the wall. I stare into a pair of dark blue eyes. I feel pressure from the lack of oxygen going through my head and I try to hit, punch, and claw at Billy. He bangs my head against the wall and lets go. My body falls limp onto the floor and I grab my throat, coughing violently. I feel tears pour from my eyes, gasping as I look up at his angry face. "Got my own fuckin' father threatening me and shit!" he yelled as he throws a lamp across the room.

I scream, "BIlly! You're acting crazy! STOP! Just leave me alone! Get the fuck out and leave me alone! I'll fucking call the cops, you bastard!"

"You'd call pigs on me?" he asks as he crouches over me. I stare at him, as if he were insane. "Huh? I'll be long gone before they even fuckin' get here. They don't give a flying fuck about you or anyone who ain't worth shit." He grabs me by the hair and pulls me up to my feet. Billy presses up against, with me between him and the wall. I whimper, feeling something cold and metallic (like a gun) press hard on my temple. I feel my body tremble for fear.

"Billy," I whisper.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth," he demands. I do as I'm told and don't move, staring at the man I fear most. "You wanna know what happens when you piss me the fuck off?"

"Billy, please-" SLAP. I'm interrupted by the back of his hand colliding with my face. I yelp from pain and try to get away from him.

He puts the gun in front of my face, "I want you to look at me." I sob and slowly look at him with betrayal. "I'm gonna show you what happens when you piss me off." He put the gun in his back pocket and grabs me by the hair, dragging me down the hallway. I grab at his wrist, trying to break free from his grasp. Billy ignores my pathetic attempt to escape and pushes his way to my dad's room. He shoves me onto the bed and dread flows through me. My heart pounds against my chest a thousand beats a minute. He turns me over so that I am laying on my stomach, then he climbs on top of me. I begin screaming at the top of my lungs, hoping someone, anyone would hear. Billy shoves my face onto the sheets so that my helpless cry for help is muffled. I thrash my body around frantically trying to get him off of me, but he grabs my arms with an iron grasp behind my back so I can't move. He roughly pulls down my pajama shorts and I hear him unzip his pants. I beg, cry, and scream while he is preparing for the worst. It seems to go unnoticed as he ignores me and shoves his manhood violently inside of me. We both grunt for different reasons as he rapes me with such brutality I can hardly breathe. My sobs turn to gasps and grunts from both pain and shock.

When I finally stop moving, Billy pulls out of me and turns me around so that I am facing him. He wraps his hand around my throat and shoved himself back in me again. I begin to feel light headed by the lack of oxygen as his grip gets tighter. He leans in to kiss me, but I move my head before his lips can touch mine. He starts to choke me harder and moves my face to look at him. His hand loosens around my neck, cause me to gasp for air. I start to begging for him to stop but he covers my mouth with his hand and pounds into me harder and faster. Suddenly, he groans softly and presses his cheek against mine and breathes heavily on my ear. I feel warmth flooding inside of me, knowing what he had just done. I tremor beneath him, letting more tears spill onto my cheeks. Why did this happen? Why me?

Billy gets off of me, pulling up his pants, not looking at me once. I just lay there, shaking from anger, fear, and sickness. My mouth is dry and I can hardly breathe. Billy turns to me with dark eyes, "Say something and you're dead. This is your last fuckin' warning. I own you, bitch."

I glare at him as he turns to leave, slamming the door behind him. I turn to a pillow and scream as loud as I can into it. Once I got most of my frustration out, I push myself off of the bed and run into the bathroom. My stomach suddenly feel uneasy and my chest tightens up. I gag as I bend over the toilet and vomit in between sobs until it decides to stop. I close the toilet seat and sit on it for a while as sweat pours from my skin. I quickly turn to my left and turn on the shower as hot as my body can take it. I shred off my clothing and jump in the hot water. I crouch down onto my knees, letting the water soak into my skin. I take a wash cloth, pour soap onto it and start scrubbing inside of me. I want everything of Billy off of me; his scent, sweat, and semen. Once I'm satisfied with the cleaning, I turn off the water and wrap myself in a towel. Getting out, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, staring in horror. I look so pathetic. My eyes are bloodshot red and puffy, red marks show on my pale face, and a red hand print wraps around my neck. My dark hair is a wet matted mess, swirling around my face and shoulders. How am I going to explain this to anyone?

I know Billy's threats are true. I'm fearful for my own life. I don't know what to do at this point. I slowly change into a large shirt and sweats before walking to my door and locking it. I sit down on the couch and wrap up a blunt, still crying like a fucking idiot. I take a couple of hits and turn on the tv to distract myself. I need to gorget. Forget everything that just happened. Get it out of your mind. It didn't happen. It didn't happen. I curl myself up into a ball, crying. I didn't happen. It didn't happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and following my story. I have planned out the ending of this story, and I love it. However, I have writers block at the moment. I am sorry to say that this story will be put on hold for a while. If anyone has any ideas or would like to see something in particular happen, please message me. I am open to ideas and would love the help.

Anyway, I am also working on two other stories at the moment. I have The Book of Ruth which is a Lawless fanfic and another will be a Harry Potter story. I haven't posted it yet, but once I do please read and let me know what you think. I may not be the best writer, but I think I have really good ideas. The Harry Potter fanfic will be called Jade of Darkness. If you would like a little preview, just message me about the preview.

Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
